1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a transfer unit of a test handler to test a produced semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A test handler is equipment that is docked on a tester for providing an environment to perform tests and classify semiconductor devices into non-defectives and defectives, in order to test electrical characteristics and functions, and reliability of semiconductor devices that are manufactured through predetermined manufacturing processes.